


Stelle di carta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ghiaccio bollente [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gray riceve sempre delle stelle di carta in treno con un significato speciale.Fanfiction partecipante alla Yuri e Yaoi’s Week indetta da Fairy Piece.Link: http://fairypiece-fanfictionimages.forumfree.it/?t=74940760.Prompt di DevilLight: 1. Fai delle stelle di carta in ogni treno e me ne dai una ogni volta che ti vedo. Ne ho un centinaio ora e per festeggiare penso che dovrei finalmente parlare con te.





	Stelle di carta

Stelle di carta

 

 

Loki si premette gli occhiali da sole con una mano contro il viso e adagiò Gray sul sedile davanti a lui.

Gray incrociò le braccia al petto e sbuffò.

“Potevo vincere Natsu questa volta, non dovevi metterti in mezzo” borbottò.

Loki chiuse la cuccetta e scrollò le spalle, piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i capelli arancioni e ghignò.

“Non avevo dubbi, ma rischiavi di perdere il treno che ti avrebbe portato a casa. Siamo amici da tanti anni, occuparmi di queste cose è il minimo” disse. Indicò Gray, muovendo l’indice. “Inoltre non ti sei accorto di essere nudo. Stavi sconvolgendo Lucy”. Fece notare.

Gray abbassò lo sguardo, allargò le braccia e vide le proprie nudità. Le coprì con una mano, arrossendo e con l’altra abbassò il tavolinetto di metallo della cuccetta, coprendole.

“Questo quando è successo?!” gridò.

Loki si sedette sul proprio divanetto e mise una mano in tasca, iniziò a fare una stella di carta, la completò e la mise sopra il tavolinetto.

Gray la prese e la guardò.

< Ogni volta che mi vedeva sul treno, ne faceva una. Spesso nemmeno mi parlava durante il viaggio, con questa a casa ne ho ufficialmente un centinaio. Non pensavo che un’altra si sarebbe mai aggiunta alla mia collezione > rifletté.

“Per festeggiare questo regalo, questa volta potremmo anche chiacchierare come si deve. Che ne pensi?” domandò.

Loki accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò con la schiena al sedile.

“Festeggeremo sul serio quando manterrò la mia promessa e ti farò diventare di classe S” disse.

Gray si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Perché non sei ancora tornato nel mondo degli spiriti stellari?” domandò, avvertendo una fitta. Si massaggiò il petto all’altezza del cuore e mosse le dita in cerchio su tutti gli addominali, fino a sfiorare il simbolo della gilda.

“Sto facendo un servizio utile per Lucy. Quindi la mia padrona stellare riuscirà a tenermi fuori il tempo di poter stare con te, come ai vecchi tempi” disse Loki.

Gray si grattò la testa e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Mi fa strano pensarti separato da me… cioè, da noi della gilda, così tanto. Addirittura un altro mondo. Non che m’interessa. Natsu resta Natsu anche adesso che so che è E.N.D. e tu resti tu, anche da quando ho scoperto che sei Leo. Però, mi mancano le tue stelle di carta” mormorò.

“Umh, vedo che vuoi davvero chiacchierare. Cosa ti posso dire? Continuo ad amare le belle donne, voglio sposarmi Lucy e,,,”. Iniziò Loki.

Vide che Gray si nascondeva una lacrima con la mano, congelandola al tocco.

“… e come sempre sono cazzat*. Mi piaci tu, esattamente come un tempo. Lo sai, quelle stelle di carta sono il mio modo di dichiararmi. Sai, quando si è schiavi e si ha un padrone, si finisce per nascondere ciò che si è e per dimostrarlo con i gesti più disparati.

Sono contento di poterti continuare a vedere nudo, penso che sia per me, in qualche modo contorto” ammise Loki con voce roca.

Gray si alzò dal sedile, ribaltando il tavolinetto e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo. Gli nascose il viso contro la camicia candida e singhiozzò.

“Mi manchi così tanto” gemette.

Loki gli passò la mano tra i capelli ispidi.

“Anche tu” ammise.

 


End file.
